Forbiden Love
by DarkPixie 'Ginger
Summary: Alice and Rose have to cancel a hunting trip for some. . .personal reasons


Forbidden Love

"Alice can we please go now?" Rosalie yells down the hall at her perfectionist of a girlfriend. "We are going to be late and you know that Edward and Bella hate it when we are late"

"I know but things just aren't perfect yet" Alice calls back an apologetic reply. "Please don't be mad at me baby"

"You now I can't stay mad at you but I'm starting to get a little annoyed"

Just then Alice steps out, but she isn't dressed to go to hunting with the family. She had on a lacey gown that didn't cover anything! It was frosty white with puffy light pink feathers around the edges. It was a spaghetti strap and followed her beautiful body until it abruptly cut off just after the belly button. She had on see-through blue panties that clung to her hips beautifully. That was all she wore. She allowed her gorgeous hair hang around her delicate shoulders, the wind from a nearby open window sent it dancing around her perfect face. She was leaning against the wall, braced with one forearm at the end of the hall, smiling at her shocked and speechless girlfriend with a seductive smile.

Rosalie closed her eyes and tipped her head back. The sudden intake of breath made Alice aware that she had an advantage.

"What on earth are you wearing, Alice? We are going hunting with our family." Rosalie asked but she was already aware of the answer she would receive.

"I thought we could skip the hunting trip today and go another day" Alice replied in a pleading yet sexy voice.

"Uh. . .ok, just let me call and. . . "

But as she turned toward the kitchen to get the phone and cancel there trip Alice got to her and blocked the way to the kitchen, stopping her with an urgent kiss. She pulled back to look at Rose with a challenging look on her face.

"Are you going to let me call them?" Rose gave her a minute to think then Alice moved aside.

She made her way into the kitchen with Alice dancing at her heels, close she could smell her seductive smell.

She picked up the phone and put it to her ear. "Hello Carlisle. . .no nothing is wrong, I was just calling to tell you that me and Alice are not going to be able to make it to the hunting trip. . . .no it's a personal thing. . . .no you guys go on without us. . . .ok, see you tomorrow."

The second the phone hit the receiver Alice had Rose in a tight and unbreakable hold. She had her arms around Rosalie's beautiful waist. Alice flipped her around and held her close to her half exposed body. Rosalie took her girlfriend in her arms as well and pulled her into a gentle kiss. Alice had more of an urge than that and Rosalie could tell. . .that was why she kept the kiss simple and soft. Alice pulled and tugged at Rosalie's fully clothed body.

Rosalie traced her hand up the center of the small vampires back that sent what felt like an electric shock through her and sent her into a furious, urge induced kiss. Rosalie, not expecting the kiss, stumbled backward and fell with a thump into a nearby chair. Alice didn't stop kissing her and she straddled her waist and moved her hands from around her waist to the base of her neck. Rosalie, removing her hand from Alice's upper back, relocated it to her knee. She slowly slid her hand up the inside of Alice's leg. Alice immediately stopped kissing her and laid back and sighed.

Rose's hand crept up Alice's leg and she ran it across her crotch and stopped. Alice snapped her head up and looked at Rose with pleading eyes, "Do it" she whispered in her lover's ear.

At that moment the torture was too much, she stood and her pixie of a girlfriend was still clung to her waist. Rose cupped her hands under Alice's perfect ass to give her some support. They tried to go to the bedroom. Alice wouldn't give up; she forcefully attached her lips to Rose's in a needing, desperate kiss. Rosalie was taken off guard and pounded into the wall.

They finally made it to the bedroom and Rose laid Alice on the big, sturdy, queen sized bed.

Both their breathing came in rapid pants. Rose smiled and got on top of Alice.

"I need you baby!" Alice whimpered desperately.

"I know, that's why you can have me" as she said this she put her hand between her lover's legs and gently started rubbing her crotch. She could feel the heat and moisture just under the thin panties. Alice let out a piercing moan that froze Rosalie in her tracks. This turned her on so bad! She shoved her hand down Alice's underwear and rubbed her with one finger. Alice let out a sigh and threw her head back. Rosalie loved to tease Alice but Alice hated it.

"Do it baby! Fuck me! I want to feel you inside me!" Alice moaned out the words through her teeth. She fought to keep her breathing easy; it came in short, quick gasps.

Rose caved. With a moan and a need so furious it felt like anti-freeze in her veins she took her first two fingers and put them deep inside her lover's hot body. Alice's sexy moan rang all over the house and made Rose's skin shiver.

"Oh God! Fuck me! Faster baby!" Alice cries out and Rose just can't resist giving her what she wants. She thrusts her fingers into her again and again, fast and hard, like she likes it. Rose can tell that her girl is about to cum. She lets out another moan and digs her nails into Rose's back, they both love kink. Rose lets out a yell of pleasure and she saw a spark of something in Alice's eyes. . . .mischief.

Alice tried to flip them over but Rose sees what she is trying to do and stops her. She moves down to her neck and starts to kiss her, she continues this action all the way to her waist where she pauses. She tugs at her thin panties with her teeth. Alice started to pant again and Rose loved to make her squirm. Rose slid Alice's panties off and spread Alice's legs. Alice just waited. Rose bent her head down and licked her upper thighs. She moved her way up and got to her Clint. She puts her tongue all the way into her lover and she lets out a shrill cry of delight. Rose love to do this, she slides her tongue out and licks her then put it back in and moves it in small circles in her lover's body. Rose loves the taste of her lover.

Alice can't stop moaning now, she is so close. Rose knows what will get her to cum, fast. She takes her middle finger and puts it in her too, still licking. With her other hand she reaches up to stroke her breasts. Right then she hit her peak and Alice came. Rosalie happily licked it all off her, enjoying it.

They got cleaned up and were lying in bed that night.

"Rosalie?" Alice looked up from her spot on her lovers shoulder.

"Yes my love? What is it?" Rosalie peaked down through her hair, curious. Alice was tired and almost asleep, Rose had actually thought she was until she spoke.

"Next time it's my turn!" Alice said and quickly drifted into sleep.

"That's what you think" the beautiful blond vampire whispered in the dark.


End file.
